


The Confession of (The Stupid) Byun Baekhyun

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: Seeing Byun Baekhyun fidgets front of him gives Do Kyungsoo a wonder. The noisiest member of EXO stands across him , playing with his fingers. He keeps his head low, afraid of seeing Kyungsoo in the eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> The way to escape from my boredom is by writing a fic. I need holiday >//

Seeing Byun Baekhyun fidgets front of him gives Do Kyungsoo a wonder. The noisiest member of EXO stands across him , playing with his fingers. He keeps his head low, afraid of seeing Kyungsoo in the eyes. It makes the latter frowns; it is not so Byun Baekhyun to be a nervous wreck, except in one occasion when he gets the offer of his first drama.

 

Byun Baekhyun is not Do Kyungsoo after all

 

He is a ball of confident; the beagle who loves to play around

 

Unlike, Kyungsoo is; he still remembers how nervous he is in front of camera at their first debut, stuttering like an idiot when he introduces their debut song

 

“What’s wrong with you?” asks Kyungsoo, calm yet demanded

 

“Rrrrr… “

 

“What?! Don’t ‘rrrrr …’ at me”

 

“Rrrr ... Arghhh, just forget it” Baekhyun grabs his charcoal hair frustatingly. The latter frowns, confused by the oldest of two’s act.

 

“Please tell me, Baek. You know I won’t be mad at you or even judge you” Kyungsoo convinces

 

“Just forget it, okay? Pretend I don’t say anything”

 

“You are weird, you know that!!” Kyungsoo fumes, “Don’t call my name except you want to tell me what bothers you” Kyungsoo leaves the dumbfounded Baekhyun, heading to his shared bedroom with Chanyeol and Jongin. Sehun sees Kyungsoo walking out from Baekhyun’s room with pout on his face and curse slips through his heart-shaped lips. As curiousity eats him out, the baby of EXO leans on Baekhyun’s door, flaunting his gorgeous torso and long legs thanks to his workout routine.

 

“What’s wrong with you two? I saw Kyungsoo cursing under his breath”

 

“Nothing, just my stupidity”

 

“I know you are stupid as Chanyeol is but making Kyungsoo upset might be your biggest stupidity in this world, Baek” Sehun walks to Baekhyun’s side as the latter sits on his bed, hugging his pillow.

 

“Fuck you”

 

“Oh I love you too, Baek. Make sure Myeon doesn’t know you having a fight with Kyungsoo. He will be worried like a hen mommy” Sehun says, patting Baekhyun on his head before walking out of the room. Baekhyun sighs, thinking of Sehun’s words and wondering how hard to tell the truth is.

 

He doesn’t want to upset Kyungsoo

 

Yet he already does the biggest sin he ever done

 

How stupid he is, Baekhyun thinks. So stupid.

 

=xoxo=

 

**Three days before the commotion between Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo**

 

On a fateful morning, Baekhyun wakes up late; all the stress and pressure he has after finishing the drama makes him sleep like a log. His absence does affect all the members; their morning routine includes Baekhyun’s loud sing-song ringing in their ears in order to wake them up.  Only Chanyeol’s self-composed song consists of loud EDM successfully wakes the beagle up, enough to make the latter throw his pillow to the intruder. With his bleary eyes, he goes to the bathroom, ignoring the protest slips through the baby of EXO as Baekhyun cuts his line to the bathroom. He ignores it as the voice died down by the sound of shower.

 

Coming out from the bathroom, Baekhyun’s body and mind don’t feel fresh even a bit as if the water doesn’t wash his fatigue away. Grabbing blindly any clean t-shirt in the laundry basket, Baekhyun wears a denim flower shirt and black pants that day. The oldest of beagle doesn’t even care how does he looks as he instinctively grabs his white mask.

 

Then he is off to the Incheon airport with all the members.

 

As they reach the airport, the fans already greet him across the drop-off points; some wave at them while the others are ready with their camera on. Still in the sleepy state, Baekhyun walks through the crowds with Jongdae in his side. The vocalist might notice his sleepiness, circling his arms on his waist.

 

“Stay awake, Baek or the fans might grab your butt”

 

“Hngg … “

 

“Hey, don’t ‘hngg’ at me. Come on, Baek. Wake up!!” Jongdae says as he drags the latter by his waist before any sexual harassment does happen. Jongdae situates Baekhyun standing in front of him as the latter lean on the broad back of Sehun. The baby of EXO is still upset with Baekhyun so he shoves the latter to the side.

 

“Hang in there, Baek” a velvet voice rings in Baekhyun’s ear, “you are heavy, you know that?”

 

“Oh my Kyungsoo. I am so sleepy” Baekhyun pouts, the latter rolls his eyes.

 

“You can sleep in the plane later. Just wait for a bit” Kyungsoo says as he steadies Baekhyun besides him, putting his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

 

“Okay. Anything for you” Baekhyun smiles with bleary eyes.

 

Then Baekhyun lines up like a baby duck with a big smile on his face.

 

In the airplane, Baekhyun sits on his first-class seat, Jongdae beside him. Settling himself comfortably, Baekhyun is about to continue his sweet dream when sticky chocolate milk pours on his face. He shrieks, glaring at a sheepish Sehun, the culprit of chocolate milk tragedy. Being the hen mommy, Joonmyeon gives Baekhyun tissues to wipe the liquid off his shirt.

 

“I am sorry, Baek. Jongin pushes me while I am drinking”

 

“You little. I don’t bring any spare t-shirt”

 

“That’s not my fault. Jongin is”

 

“Ehhhh … I am not” Jongin whines

 

“Shut up, you two!!!” Baekhyun shrieks

 

“Baek, calm down!” Kyungsoo says, sitting behind him, “Here, use my spare t-shirt”

 

“But … “

 

“Or do you want to use your sticky shirt for five hours? Up to you” Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder before shoving his black t-shirt. Baekhyun sighs before stripping off his wet shirt and throwing it at the youngest members. The shirt fits him; now, he shares the same size with Kyungsoo after all, unlike the past time where Kyungsoo’s shoulder hasn’t yet grown.

 

“Thanks, Soo” Baekhyun smiles before sitting comfortably on his seat. The latter nods before using his headphones and continue playing with his phone, probably watching another anime.

 

As the plane takes off, Baekhyun continues his sleep with Kyungsoo’s scent surround him.

 

After five hours of flying on the sky, EXO arrive Suvarnabhumi International Airport; the guards already stand by, guarding them from the overly-excited EXO-L. They can see the placards and banners of their names greet them. The Exo’rdium concert is planning to be held for two days and the members are excited to perform despite of their busy individual schedules.

 

Reaching the hotels, the manager gives them a room for two. Baekhyun doesn’t care whom his roommate for two days as he grabs a random card from the manager’s hand. All he cares is the quality of his sleep since he doesn’t even get enough sleep after five hours in the plane. Grabbing his suitcase, he taps the door with his key card and walked to the bed before laying on the bed. As he is about to shut his eyes, another click sounds from the door, revealing Kyungsoo with his black suitcase. With lazy smile, Baekhyun waves at the youngest of two, earning a sweet smile Baekhyun secretly craves for.

 

“Hey, my roommie” Baekhyun greets him before sitting on the side of the bed.

 

“Hey there. Unfortunately I have to be yours since Chanyeol is already monopolized Sehun so I have no choice” Kyungsoo pouts, Baekhyun can’t help chuckling at the cuteness of so-called-manly Do Kyungsoo

 

“If that’s case, let Byun Baekhyun entertain you”

 

“Oh you don’t have to. Just shut your mouth and sleep, Baek. I know you need it”

 

“Sweet yet still savage. I like that” Baekhyun winks, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes

 

“I don’t know why I have to stuck with you for two days”

 

“That must be a fate, Soo”

 

“Yeah … yeah, I use the bathroom first. It is so hot in here” Kyungsoo says while fanning himself. He opens his suitcase, taking the toiletries with him into the bathroom. As the door shuts, Baekhyun suddenly feels awake as he sees Kyungsoo’s suitcase wide open. He always be curious of Kyungsoo’s stuff or anything that relates to Kyungsoo. It is so called Kyungsoo-syndrome, Jongdae says one time. The suitcase is so neat that Baekhyun’s curiosity turns to zero; he is afraid Kyungsoo caught him in the act and hates him eventually. Looking inside the suitcase, Baekhyun finds another black t-shirt the latter has before taking it. He inhales the scent of Kyungsoo and a big smile does creep in. He looks like Kyungsoo’s ssasaeng but he doesn’t even care.

 

Another sign of Kyungsoo-syndrome, Jongdae mentions one time when he caught by the latter hugging Kyungsoo’s pillow.

 

A click sounds from the bathroom and Baekhyun jumps onto the bed, hiding his hidden treasure under his pillow. Freshly from the bathroom, there stands Do Kyungsoo with his firm abs teasing Baekhyun’s inside. The youngest of two comes out with only his boxer and a towel drapes around his neck. He then rummages his suitcase before a frown visibly written on his face.

 

“What’s wrong, Soo?” says Baekhyun, trying to hide his nervous voice

 

“I can’t find my black t-shirt. I should have brought another one besides the one that you wear now. Weird”

 

“You … you must forget it in the dorm”

 

“I don’t remember I leave it in the dorm. Or maybe Chanyeol hides it somewhere, “ Kyungsoo ponders

 

“He is a prankster after all. He might hide it somewhere” Baekhyun adds, silently apologize to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo then takes his white t-shirt before putting it on his body. Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun before walking to the bed where Baekhyun and his hidden treasure situated. He caresses Baekhyun’s cheek, brushing his brunnete hair away. Baekhyun blushes at the sudden intimacy; Kyungsoo never initiates any skinship towards Baekhyun. It is always be Baekhyun the one advances on the youngest one. “You are sweaty, Baekhyun. Take a shower first and I will wait you for the lunch”

 

“S --- sure. Wait for me, okay?!” Baekhyun says before getting out of the bed and taking his toiletries with him. Inside the bathroom, his heart thumps loudly even he can hear it as he stands against the door. Taking a deep breath, he goes under the shower and let the water washes his little secret away, silently hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t search under his pillow.

 

After waiting Baekhyun take a bath and dresses, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go to the lounge. There is Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun eating their lunch while laughing loudly, making another guest’s attention on them. As if seeing his target, Kyungsoo strides into their table before pinching Chanyeol’s elf ear. The latter yelps in pain, Jongin and Sehun can only laugh at the oldest of three’s pain.

 

“It – it hurts” Chanyeol shrieks, “Let it go”

 

“No, I don’t. Where do you hide my t-shirt?”

 

“What t-shirt, Soo? I don’t understand”

 

“My black t-shirt”

 

“I don’t hide anything. Let it g—“

 

“Soo, let Chanyeol go or you will rip his ear” Baekhyun says calmly though inside him he bows 90’ degrees to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol go and the latter massages his hurt ear before glaring at Kyungsoo.

 

“I don’t hide any your black t-shirt. Someone might steal or wear it” Chanyeol fumes, glaring at Baekhyun like he knows who the culprit is before Baekhyun averts his eyes.

 

“Steal? Don’t we have enough guards in this hotel? How come someone can steal my t-shirt inside my suitcase?”

 

“Like I know. I am done here” Chanyeol pouts before standing up, probably off to his room.

 

“Why don’t we eat our lunch, Soo? Your black t-shirt can wait but not your tummy” Baekhyun says, circling his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“Okay then” Kyungsoo nods before going to the buffet section, with Baekhyun in tow.

 

“Did I see another soap opera?” Sehun asks

 

“I pretend I don’t see a thing,” Jongin says before inhaling his chicken.

 

… and the mystery of the missing black t-shirt hasn’t solved by Kyungsoo until the concert ends

 

 

**Back to the present time**

 

The guilty Byun Baekhyun paces the room nervously, biting his nails the habit he has been adapted from Kyungsoo. He ponders whether he tells Kyungsoo the truth or not. Like Sehun says earlier, making Kyungsoo upset is the last thing he wants to do and it hurts Baekhyun inside to be honest.

 

“Just tell Kyungsoo you did steal it, Baek” Chanyeol says, breaking Baekhyun’s trance of thoughts. Baekhyun froze The tallest member of EXO leans on the door, crossing his arms. “I know you stole it”

 

“I – I know it was stupid but – “

 

“Can’t help but curious right? You and your ever-ending Kyungsoo-syndrome”

 

“It is not a syndrome, Yeol”

 

“Yes, it is. Everyone can see you dote on Kyungsoo”

 

“I --- do I?”

 

“You are so stupid, you know that?” Chanyeol facepalms

 

“Hey!!!”

 

“Just talk to him and he might understand your love sickness,” Chanyeol says before leaving Baekhyun alone with his thought. Baekhyun sighs like he doesn’t have any other choice, except telling Kyungsoo the truth.

 

With determined mind, he heads out from his bedroom, walking to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room.

 

As Baekhyun appears in front of the shared bedroom, there is Kyungsoo playing with his phone while Chanyeol and Jongin watching another funny videos they find on Youtube. Chanyeol and Jongin probably sensing Baekhyun’s determination evacuates from the room, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone.

 

Here they are, only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo inside the room.

 

Finally sensing Baekhyun’s presence, Kyungsoo glances at the oldest of two before putting his phone down. He waits for Baekhyun opening his mouth; Kyungsoo’s mouth still shuts.

 

“I am ready to talk,” Baekhyun says

 

“Sure”

 

“I – first thing first, you have to promise you won’t get mad at me. Promise?”

 

“Anything for you, Baek”

 

“I – you know, the missing black t-shirt … “

 

“What?”

 

“I --- I took it”

 

“Took what?”

 

“Your black t-shirt … the missing black t-shirt, I took it from your suitcase when we had concerts in Thailand” Baekhyun says, finally something has been lifted off from his shoulder. He swears he doesn’t want to do any stupid things in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Why?”

 

“I …”

 

“Why did you steal it, Baek?”

 

“It – it is because I – I love you, gosh. I love you, Kyungsoo. Your scent calmed me and before I realized, I took the t-shirt from your suitcase” Baekhyun says weakly as he plays with his fingers.

 

“Baek, come here … “ says Kyungsoo, patting his side of bed. Baekhyun obliges Kyungsoo as he sits on the bed. Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo whom positions himself across Baekhyun, staring at the brown eyes Baekhyun wishes to only see him. Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun’s hand before kissing its knuckles. Baekhyun blushes, his ears are red like tomatoes.

 

“We didn’t have to fight if you told me the truth earlier”

 

“I ---“

 

“Stupid? I know that already”

 

“Hey!!!”

 

“ _And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you_ ” Kyungsoo singsongs before kissing Baekhyun in his lips. Their lips meet and Baekhyun can feel fireworks inside his head. Baekhyun melts into goo as Kyungsoo slips his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and the older can’t help but moan. As the oxygen depletes from their lungs, they break away. Can’t believe what Kyungsoo done to him, Baekhyun pinches his cheek and it is hurt.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t dream

 

“It is not a dream, Baek. I love you, Byun Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says, caressing Baekhyun’s hurt cheek.

 

“I … if that’s the case, can I kiss you again?”

 

“Anything for you, Baekhyun” Kyungsoo chuckles before meeting Baekhyun’s lips once more. And more.

 

Until the night turns to morning as they sleep peacefully under Kyungsoo’s black quilt.

 


End file.
